That Girl
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: They had laughed initially...and then they realized Mikey hadn't been kidding. He did have a girlfriend. An honest to god girlfriend. But with all the chaos surrounding the news of four new female turtles, will Mikey and his girl be able to stick together?
1. Prologue

**That Girl (Prologue)**

* * *

"_Hey, Mikey!" April called over to the orange-clad turtle._

_Michelangelo sat up on the couch to look over at his human friend, "Yeah, what is it?"_

"_You might want to call Laurie." The red-head advised with a wink._

_The unfamiliar name, a girl's name no less, had the rest of the brothers paying close attention to the conversation…_

_And to the way their youngest brother sat up with an uncharacteristic look of worry on his face, "Why? Did something happen to her?!"_

"_She just called me. Said she couldn't help with the shop because she wasn't feeling well. She would probably appreciate a call." April waved and with a cheerful smile in place she walked out of the lair._

_With a small yelp, Mikey hopped over the back of the couch and ran into his room; more than likely to call this mystery girl on __ to call this mystery girl.__his shell-cell. _

_ "Yo, Mikey," Raphael called as he walked into the bedroom and clipped his brother upside the head as he normally would for his brother's attention, "Who's this Laurie chick?"_

_Michelangelo blinked once before fully facing his older brother, "Laurie's my girlfriend."_


	2. Chapter 1

**That Girl (I)**

**Just as a side note, on my profile page it says Laurie is twenty-two in her biography. All I know in terms on the turtles' age is that, from oldest to youngest, it goes: Leo, Raph, Don, and then Mikey. So we're skipping ahead in time to a point where Mikey is a few months older than Laurie. However that follows for Michelangelo's brothers should follow too.**

* * *

**~o~**

Mikey wasn't too sure why all of his brothers were laughing at him. He'd only told them about Laurie being his girlfriend.

"What's so funny?" the orange clad turtle asked, feeling genuinely confused.

Don came over and put a hand on his brother's shell, "You…have a girlfriend? That's hilarious!" Don grinned with shining amusement.

"Hey!" Mikey snapped now feeling annoyed, "What's wrong with me having a girlfriend?" he demanded.

"It'd never happen shell-for-brains." Raph answered and swatted his brother's should good-naturedly.

"Not true! Laurie's been with me for over two months!" Mikey protested.

"Which is why it has to be a lie," Don snorted.

Mikey glared at his brothers, "Why's that?"

"Because everyone knows you can't keep a secret chuckle-head." Raph answered with a slightly condescending smirk, "So really, who is this Laurie girl?"

"She's…My….Girl…Friend!" Mikey pronounced each word individually to try to get through to his brothers.

"Will you drop it? The joke's not funny anymore." Don sighed.

"Why don't we just ask April?" Leo spoke up at last, "She seems to know this Laurie person too."

"Not a bad idea," Raph snickered, "Catch ya later Mikey!"

Mikey rolled his eyes as he watched his three older brothers dash out of his room to go and find April, "Whatever," he grumbled.

Digging out his shell-cell from under a pile of old Silver Sentry comics, Mikey pressed the 2 on his speed-dial. Number 1 was pizza delivery.

The cell rang twice before a groggy but nonetheless female voice answered from the other end of the line. Mikey smiled.

***Hello…?***

"Hey Laurie."

***Mikey…that you?***

"The one and only."

***Oh, hey…***

"You feel alright? You don't sound so good."

***No, I've been through worse though.***

"Want me to stop by?" Mikey offered, eager to see his girl again.

***You'd be a saint for it, but you don't have to.***

"I want to though; see you in a few."

***Heh, thanks Jello.***

Mikey rolled his eyes at the pet name Laurie used to pester him. "Don't push your luck," The orange clad turtle warned playfully.

***Yeah, yeah,* **Laurie giggled, ***See you soon Mikey.***

"You bet your shell." He promised.

***Don't have one of those love, but same to you.* **She replied with a yawn before the line went dead.

With a smile stretched wide across his face, Michelangelo walked into the kitchen to find some ingredients for tea.

It looked like Mikey would be able to cook for his girl at last.

* * *

**~o~**

**Next chapter we meet Laurie, Mikey takes care of her, and the other three turtles discover Mikey wasn't joking about Laurie.**

**And another note to address, this ****isn't**** TMNT is TMNT **_**2003**_**.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did, spot a sister a review and tell her what you thought.**

**Songbird 0.o**


	3. Chapter 2

**That Girl (II)**

**This chapter should be a bit longer than the last one. **

**Thank you to all who viewed this story. It's awesome to see over ten-thousand viewers when this story is included with all the others. Thank you to those who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story! You guys rock!**

* * *

**~o~ Mikey ~o~**

"Sunset's pretty sweet tonight." I noted as I roof-hopped along the apartments.

Thankfully, Laurie lived close to the top floors of her apartment building. When I finally got to the brownstone apartment, most of the lights were off inside save for the lamp in the living room. Landing on the fire escape just outside the living room window, I knocked twice on the pane before sliding it open and climbing inside.

"Laurie? You there," I called as I shut the window behind me.

"Mikey?"

Laurie sat up from where she had been resting on the couch. I winced as I looked her over. She was paler than normal and had dark circles under her half-lidded brown eyes. Dark blonde strands of hair clung to her face in a matted, tangled, and sweaty mess.

But she was still beautiful.

"Hey," she croaked, "That was fast."

"Well I'm just a supersonic turtle." I smiled and set down my bag.

Laurie began quietly laughing and I raised a brow, "What's funny?" I asked.

"You brought me something? How sweet," she joked and gestured to the bag.

I smiled, "Well if you consider Jasmine Tea and soup a great gift, my Christmas shopping just got a whole lot easier." I replied.

"Not to mention cheaper," Laurie added.

"You read my mind," I kneeled by her side and pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

She let out a raspy chuckle and then smiled.

"Let me…hold on…" I pressed a wrist to her forehead for a moment, "That's some fever; how's your throat?"

"How did you-." She tried to ask but started coughing. When she finished I waved her off to let her know I'd understood her question.

"You remember that _way _evil dude, Shredder, I told you about?" she nodded, "Well when he came back for another round one time, this dude Sensei called the Ancient One joined up with Sensei and us turtles. He taught us some things around that time."

"Cool," Laurie grinned, "What was he like?"

"Short, round, and really fast," I told her with a mischievous grin.

Laurie's face split with a wide grin right as she started to giggle, "I think he sounds pretty awesome."

"He was, especially in a fight," I leaned up against the couch, "But Ancient dudes aside, guess what I get to do?"

"What's that?" Laurie raised an eyebrow.

"Use your kitchen for once," I winked.

I could have sworn Laurie turned a shade paler.

* * *

"Hey April," Raph shouted as he climbed through the window of the woman's apartment followed by Leo and then Don.

"Hey guys," April replied as she walked out of the kitchen, "Is everything alright?"

"Actually we have a question," Don began only to be interrupted by Raphael.

"Who's Laurie?" he demanded.

"Mikey's girlfriend," April laughed, "I know, I almost didn't believe her either until I saw Mikey let her have the last slice of the pepperoni pizza they were sharing."

All three brothers gawked at the redhead in shock. "Wait," Don croaked, "You're saying Mikey really does have a girlfriend?!"

"Yup," April nodded.

Don promptly keeled over in shock while Leo and Raph just stood there completely frozen. Mikey…had a girl? "What…what's she like?" Raph asked tensely.

"Maybe you should sit down first," April suggested and guided the turtles that were still standing over to the couch.

_'They need a moment.' _April thought to herself and went back to the kitchen for tea.

* * *

**~o~ Mikey ~o~**

"Open up and say ahh," Michelangelo snickered.

"Mikey," Laurie complained hoarsely, "I can feed myself! Honestly!"

"But I want to," Mikey grinned.

"You're enjoying th-mmmpphhh!" Laurie's rant was cut short by a quick spoonful of warm tomato soup.

She had to admit, it was the best soup she'd ever tasted in her life.

"So…how was it?" Mikey waggled his brow.

With a pout in place, Laurie replied, "Shut up and feed me another spoonful."

And Mikey did just that, laughing all the while with his girl until the entire bowl was emptied. "Admit it," Mikey laughed and climbed onto the sofa before depositing Laurie in his lap, "You enjoyed that; be honest."

"More than I'll admit," Laurie sighed and leaned back against his cool reptilian skin, "I've honestly never had someone take care of me like this."

"Well, I will since no one else can." Mikey winked and began weaving his large fingers through her tangled hair.

"The day we met I was sick," Mikey reminded her.

"Yeah, I had finally tracked down that last piece to the Aztec historical set that I was too excited to remember April specifically said not to visit her apartment," Laurie smiled.

"You walked in on me," Mikey continued, "And despite the fact you were scared you still took care of me." he grinned down at her.

"Well I couldn't just leave you like I had found you," Laurie huffed remembering how he had been on the ground in a fetal position and vomited twice in the following hours she had helped him, "You were suffering…clearly at that."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Mikey yawned, "Now look at what you've done. You've gone and made me sleepy." He teased.

"My sincerest apologies," Laurie snickered.

"The only way I'll forgive you is if I'm allowed to stay."

"I believe that can be arranged."

* * *

**TBC**

**Well, sorry for the delay in chapters. I have the next one jotted down on notebook paper it's just a matter of transferring it from my notebook to the computer. I've never been a fan of doing that. So, I hope this met your expectations and all that and thank you to everyone that reviewed this story! It's nice to know this thing actually gets read from time to time.**

**Remember, reviews make chapters come faster ;)**

**Songbird 0.o**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yup, Mikey and Laurie! So cute! Eh~ is it safe to say everyone is in character? **

**As always, I don't own TMNT. I can't wait for the second movie!**

**~*~ Mikey ~*~**

I had to smile at the face Laurie made when she finally began waking up from her two hour power nap.

"Mikey...you stayed?" She mumbled and rubbed at her eyes with a yawn.

"I told you I would," I told her and rechecked her temperature. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better actually," she smiled, "I think I have a certain turtle to thank for that."

"You could thank me with dinner once you start feeling better," I suggested with a wink.

Laurie just laughed and gave me an affectionate peck on the cheek. "Wow, it's already after seven," Laurie bit her lip, "You're going to miss dinner if you don't hurry."

I checked the clock behind me and winced. Laurie was right, but dinner would be easier to deal with than explaining to my brothers where I had been.

"I'll phone you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded, "Talk to you soon then," she gave me another peck as I stood up from the couch, gently helping her back into a comfortable position, "Be careful Mikey."

"Careful? Ha! Danger doesn't scare me!" I bragged playfully, "Danger fears me!"

Laurie rolled her eyes and giggled. "Please spare me oh righteous hero." She teased.

I raised a brow and blew her a raspberry before slipping out the window, silently closing it, and disappearing into the night!

~*~ At the Lair ~*~

I cringed at the sight of all three of my brothers standing just a few feet from the entrance. They looked angry!

"Mikey," Raph growled lowly, "Why didn't you tell us about yer girlfriend earlier?!"

I rolled my eyes, that was his first question? "Well I thought that would be totally obvious Raph! It's not like any of you believed me when I told you earlier!" I replied crossly.

Leo looked sheepish as did Donny, but Raph just shook his head. "Look, we're sorry we blew you off back there but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why a human Mikey?" Donny spoke up, "How can you be so sure she's not working for the Shredder or something?"

I sighed and walked over to the couch, swinging over the back and reclining. "She works with April guys. They've known each other forever. Besides, she found me by accident."

"Start from the beginning little bro," Donny suggested, "How did you guys meet?"

With a tired yawn I began repelling about how I'd met Laurie the day I got sick and had to crash at April's place. Laurie barged in because of an antique she'd found and discovered me on the floor. When I finished my story by brothers were silent.

"Well? What?" I prompted.

"She seems alright. What's she like?" Leo asked.

"She's beautiful," I began, "Funny and shy at first, but she'll stop being shy as time passes. She loves pizza, is an awesome cook, loves to watch TV, she even used to compete in karate!"

"Does she still do so?" Raph asked sounding interested.

I shook my head, "No, she got injured during a tournament. She's not allowed to do a whole lot of sports anymore. At least not anything like that." I hummed thoughtfully, "She once told me that she's kind of scared to do that kind of thing anymore. The injury was to her leg and she almost had to give it up."

"What happened?" Don pressed.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "She doesn't like to talk about it. So I don't ask."

"Does she do any sports?"

"Uh...something called Kettle-bell. I don't know what that is though."

Everyone briefly looked to Donny who shook his head with a shrug.

"When can we meet her?" Leo asked.

"She's not feeling well. You'll have to wait until she feels better...and until I ask her." I answered.

"Why would you have to ask her?"

"Well jeeze Raph, I just told you being crowded makes her really uncomfortable. I wanna make sure she'll be alright with meeting you all at once."

"That is a wise decision my son."

I jumped a little as Master Splinter entered the main room. "You care for this girl correct?"

"Yes Master Splinter." I answered and stood up.

"I would also like to meet her." He requested, "I would like to make sure her intentions are pure."

"Are you gonna do another one of those "trusting your gut things"?" I asked.

"No," he chuckled, "I'm going to use an ancient Japanese skill specifically for this situation."

"Really?!" Leo grinned, excited by the thought of learning a new move.

"Of course not."

"Oh."

Mikey just laughed and went over to the pay phone to order Pizza.


	5. Christmas Cookies

**That Girl (Christmas Special)**

**Yeah…yeah, I know it's not the next chapter…but I lost my draft of it. So I introduce my Christmas special to you all as an apology for my laziness in my search.**

**~o~**

"Hey April," Mikey called out for the red-head.

"In here!" The woman's disembodied voice called out from Don's lab.

Michelangelo jogged into the lab, quickly skidding to a halt next to the woman. April quickly noticed the distraught look on the orange-clad turtles face and set her work down, turning to face him.

"Is everything alright Mikey?" she asked.

"No," he grumbled, "I've been trying to get ahold of Laurie for a while now. She finally texted me back."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" April raised a brow.

Mikey's frown deepened, "She told me to stop bothering her."

"Oh," April frowned, "That doesn't sound like Laurie at all."

"Yeah, I know! Do you think I made her mad?" He exclaimed.

April hummed for a moment, not knowing what to say. But it didn't take long for an answer to hit her like a ton of bricks.

April smacked her forehead in exasperation, "Oh, duh," She laughed at herself, "Hey Don! What's the date?"

"It's the twenty-first of December."

April chuckled again and turned back to Mikey, "She's not mad Mikey, just overworked." April told him.

Mikey was at a loss, not having the slightest clue as to what the date had to do with his girlfriend's attitude. "Uh, April," he piped up, "What's so special about the 21st of December?"

April raised a brow, "I guess she just forgot to tell you," she sighed, "The twenty-first of December is the day Laurie nearly works herself to death baking cookies. It's been her family's tradition for generations. She's probably just trying to meet her quota."

"Quota?" Mikey asked, trying his best to put all the pieces together.

"Yeah, I think each member in her family set a goal for how many cookies they want to make." April murmured, thinking back, "Last year her quota was 1,500 cookies."

Mikey gaped at the redhead, "1,500 cookies?!"

"Yeah I know," She gave a sheepish little giggle, "But it's a serious thing in her family, if not competitive."

"Oh," Mikey shook his head in amused disbelief, "I had no idea."

"Y'know, she'd probably appreciate some help." April suggested, "If nothing else, you could make sure she doesn't overwork herself to the point that she winds up sick on Christmas Day."

"Has it happened before," Mikey asked, beginning to turn towards the door.

"More times than I can count," April smiled wearily.

**~o~ Laurie ~o~**

I struggled to keep the rhythm I had up and going between baking. Stirring, mixing, unloading the oven, reloading the oven, cleaning the pans, and everything else…it all had to be kept in a mannerly order. I was in the middle of trying to scrub away cookie residue on a pan so I could use it, right as the timer went off, and the dough was starting to get too liquid-like for my taste.

'No…no, no, no, no,' I mentally shrieked.

"Laurie?"

I cried out in shock and surprise as a hand landed on my shoulder. It was a flurry of limbs and somehow I found myself soaked in dirty dishwater being gently held in place by a turtle in an orange bandanna.

"M-Mikey?" I asked.

"Hey Laurie," he said softly and took a quick glance around, "Need a hand?"

I floundered for a moment before sighing, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Mikey just nuzzled my cheek, "It's never too much trouble."

I smiled, "Alright then, let's get to work."

**~o~ Two Hours Later ~o~**

Mikey groaned, officially tuckered out by the high speed process Laurie had shown him. But it had only lasted for a few hours, much to his relief.

The turtle relaxed on the couch, reclining back with Laurie in his lap.

"Thanks Mikey, for coming by to help." Laurie spoke up softly, "Especially after I was so rude to you." She sighed.

"Hey," he said, "It's alright. I thought you we mad at me."

Laurie stared at him, "What? No, I wouldn't-." she rambled.

Mikey just chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek and effectively silencing her. "Merry Christmas Laurie." He chuckled.

Laurie smiled, "Not just yet." She smiled.

The brunette stood up and left the room, returning with a brightly wrapped object in hand.

"I know it's not Christmas yet, but since I'll be in Cincinnati to visit my parents and the rest of my family then, I thought I'd give this to you early." She smiled.

Mikey beamed and pulled his girl down into his lap again, nuzzling her cheek again.

"You didn't have to do that babe." He chuckled.

"Of course I did."

Taking the offered gift, Michelangelo excitedly ripped through the package and promptly squealed in delight much to Laurie's amusement.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was merrily spent playing a slew of brand new video games. After all, Laurie wasn't one to pass up the perks of her job when it came to Michelangelo.

**~o~**

**Crappy…it's very crappy. I just wrote down whatever came to mind and it's terrible. My apologies for the lack of content as of late.**

**Anyway…Merry Christmas everyone**

**Songbird 0.o**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Athese for his review to my latest chapter. So, to explain myself…I have not had a computer for most of the duration to this story. Its power source went belly up. Even now I'm not entirely sure if it's at 100% and I doubt that it is. **

**In other news…I'm really glad this story gets attention from you guys. I hope this little filler makes you laugh!**

* * *

**~o~ Laurie ~o~**

I groaned as Concerto #4 began blaring from my phone. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I managed to yank the phone from its charger and accept the call.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Ms. Sheen!" A man's voice chirped through the phone.

"Mr. Fetch?" I replied to my boss and sat up a little straighter, "Hello."

"Correct, I do hope you were awake." He said.

"No, I wasn't….but it's fine." I assured him.

"My apologies," he told me, "Sorry for the early call but it does concern your job as our mechanic."

I tensed, feeling dread creep into my spine, "I-I see…"

"Unfortunately we are going to have to lay you off at SSR CO," he said sounding apologetic, "However, out of respect for your father, who helped this company's financials out of the pit; I have sent word out concerning your availability to our joint companies. I do honestly hope you are contacted Ms. Sheen." He finished sounding apologetic.

"Oh…I see," I swallowed thickly, "Thank you Mr. Fetch. I'm sure there would be no hard feelings from my father given your generosity."

"I'm not your boss anymore Laurie." He chuckled, "You can address me casually again."

"I understand…Uncle Peter." I smiled.

"Really…I'm sorry to have to do this to you kid…honest." He sighed.

"No, no, it' okay. I'll find another job." I assured him.

"Alright…but if you need anything just call!" he barked, "And I mean anything."

I just chuckled, "I got it Uncle. I love you."

"Right, love you too Laurie." He replied.

And just like that the call disconnected. Laurie sighed deeply, wondering if she really could get another job at this time of year. Checking the clock and seeing the early five o'clock hour, I groaned and flopped back down against the mattress.

"Dear lord I hate insomnia." I grumbled into the sheets.

Knowing I wasn't going to get any more sleep, I dragged myself out of bed and took a quick shower. Since my job no longer required my time, I had to find something to occupy my time.

'_I could always go down to the lab. After all, Jimmy never said I wasn't welcome.' _I mused.

Just as I was pulling a shirt over my head, Mikey's personal ID ringtone began to blare from my cell. Raising an eyebrow, as he never got up this early, I quickly hit the accept button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey babe," I said as cheerfully as I could, "Since when do you get up this early."

"Ms. Sheen, this is Splinter, Michelangelo's father." A much more rugged voice replied.

Eyes bugged in horrified shock, I shrieked and dropped the device, embarrassment burning my ears bright red. I scrambled to pick up the phone, hands shaking I put it to my ear.

"Ah…ah, yes…good morning to you…uh…" I trailed off, voice trembling in embarrassment.

"Splinter is fine," he replied calmly, "My apologies for the early call."

"N-no, it's fine. I was already up." I assured him.

"I see," He murmured, "If I may, I have a few questions to ask of you regarding your relationship with my son."

My face burned bright, it seemed like today was going to be a _wonderful _day.

Sarcasm…

"W-well…I suppose it's expected." I replied quietly.

"What is your relationship with my son?"

"We're dating sir…together."

"And do you care about him?" he pressed.

I was silent for a moment; that was a bit silly to ask. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't." I said, feeling defensiveness creep up into my tone.

"And just how do you plan to-."

"DAD! HAVE YOU SEEN MY- HEY," Mikey's indignant cry came from somewhere in the background, interrupting Splinter's question.

"I'm afraid I have to cut this short, Laurie." He rushed, "Have a pleasant morning."

And the line went dead. I stood there, dumbfounded, unable to really understand what had just happened. With a shake of my head, I set the phone down on my nightstand and wandered into the kitchen for breakfast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 That Afternoon**

"I am so~ sorry about Master Splinter." Mikey groaned first thing as I opened the window for him to climb through.

"S'alright Mikey," I chuckled red-faced; "At least you didn't accidentally call him babe."

Mikey took a moment to process this and promptly burst out laughing. "You though he was me!" He cried out.

I gave him an unamused grumbled and let go of the window, letting it drop on his shell.

"Hey! Laurie!" he whined, "No fair!"

I merely stuck my tongue out at him and wandered into the kitchen to look for a clean coffee mug, taking a moment to fill the dishwasher with the dirty plates and cups while I was at it. However, my attention quickly became divided by the multitude of hushed whispers that drifted from the windows…near Mikey.

"Mikey, is everything-." I froze, the words dying in my throat.

"Oh, hey Laurie…" Mikey sighed, managing to at least seem sheepish as I looked on to see his three brothers all gaping at me from outside on the fire escape.

"Well I'll be," Raphael whistled, "He does have a girlfriend."

Michelangelo angrily elbowed his brother in the plastron, glaring at him. "I told you guys to wait. I wanted to make sure she'd be okay with all of you at once!" Mikey snapped.

"I-It's okay Mikey." I spoke up somewhat softly; once again taking all of the attention at once, "It'll be fine. Let…let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Are you sure you can-."

"I'll be fine," I assured him and worked up enough courage to look him in the eye, "Promise."

Mikey just sighed and offered an apologetic look, reluctantly stepping aside to let his brothers into my living room.

I took a shaky breath, _'This is bound to be…interesting.'_

* * *

**Tbc**

**Well, that's chapter 5 for ya. Hope the wait wasn't too terrible.**

**Happy Holidays once again,**

**Songbird **


	7. Author's Note

Okay, just to be clear I I have not given up on the story.

Currently my computer is without any virus protection, and the chapter is written but it is on my computer. Since I run the risk of getting malware from the Internet I am posting this authors note from my phone.

But I assure you the next chapter is written and will be posted in place of this authors note the moment my computer is updated with virus protection.


End file.
